The Reasons Why Annie Hates Bets
by Shelfly
Summary: Why did Annie Leonhardt hate bets? Well, there are quite a few reasons, but one of them was that she'd always end up in a situation like this. Here Annie was, sitting at the foot of Mikasa's bed, doing Mikasa's homework and painting the girl's toenails at the same time, all while Mikasa watched T.V. and acted like one of Trost High's most defiant students weren't doing such things.


**A/N: Hey, it's been awhile. I decided to post this if you guys want something to read until I get back into my Ereani groove. Hope you like it!**

Annie had no idea why she was here. Mikasa's room was the last place she wanted to be, especially when Annie knew what was going to happen. She just wanted to leave, right then and there, but her friend had insisted on stopping by and paying Mikasa and her rowdy brother a visit. The blonde woman mentally kicked herself for letting Mina's puppy dog eyes guilt her into coming in with her, but who could refuse the other woman's requests when she made that face? Exactly. No one could.

Mina didn't even stay in the room with her, instead insisting on going to hang out with Eren in his room, leaving Annie and Mikasa sitting on the bed together. Annie huffed, thinking about how Mina and Eren are literally in every class together and sit next to each other at lunch, yet Mina still insists on going to his house every day after school. Usually, Annie wouldn't come with her, wanting to avoid Eren's sister. It's not like she didn't _like_ Mikasa, they worked really well together in sports and could be pretty friendly to one another, but one quality of Mikasa's made Annie avoid the goth at all costs.

Mikasa liked making bets with Annie.

The blonde hated this for three main reasons. One was her pride. Annie could never turn a bet down, she had built up the persona that made her out to be the cold, defiant badass that never backed down from anything or anyone, and if she wanted to keep up that facade, she'd have to accept any bet or dare that came her way. Another reason was that bets usually ended up in one of three categories: Stupid, Sexual, or Embarrassing. It was usually a combination of the first and last choices with Mikasa, sometimes ending up with the middle one. Annie couldn't count how many times Annie ended up doing some ridiculous task for Mikasa, it's like second nature to her now.

The final reason? Well, she hated to admit it, but Annie was extremely unlucky when it came to bets. It's not like she considered it a skill to be lucky with it, and if she did it certainly wouldn't be important, but the petite girl just couldn't seem to win a single bet. The blonde couldn't figure out why the Ackerman liked making bets with her in the first place. For her amusement? Was she just bored? Did she like Annie or something? Annie immediately shook the last thought out of her head. No way did Mikasa have a thing for her, she must like making bets just because she liked seeing Annie suffer.

Annie couldn't think of even one single reason Mikasa would like her. She was a "bad girl", as the kids at school called her. Annie would constantly find herself getting into fights, skipping class and back talking the teachers. She didn't dress in a very appealing or normal way, either. The blonde wore tight black jeans with countless rips in them, going from shin to thigh, covered by a red and black checkered skirt. Her button up shirt was always lazily tucked into her jeans, and she wore her black jacket over it that hung off one of her shoulders. She would carry around her guitar most of the time in a case that hung around her shoulder and waist, never knowing when boredom would strike and she'd want to start plucking strings or start playing a random song. On the days she didn't wear that outfit, it was usually her grey hoodie and faded jeans. She didn't think her blonde hair was very special either, most of it always being tied up her messy bun.

Annie looked over at Mikasa, who herself was wearing black jeans, but with no holes in them at all like Annie's had. Mikasa had a jet black sweatshirt on, neatly tucked into her jeans. Even her boots matched, and the blonde was sure the socks inside the boots were a matching black as well. Hell, Annie could also assume her toenails were painted black, as her fingernails were. Mikasa's earrings and choker were black as well.

 _Jesus, it's like this girl couldn't live without the damned color._

Even her room was littered with black. The pillows, sheets, carpet, walls, her laptop, stuffed animals, the lamp shades, and even the _mattress_ was black.

"So, did Mina drag you over here again?" Mikasa asked, texting someone on her phone.

"Yeah, I don't know why though. All she does is hang out with your brother." Annie replied, slightly annoyed Mikasa didn't look at her while she talked.

"You'll probably be back this week, from what I hear from Mina's room she thinks you need to get out of your house more and try to make more friends," Mikasa told her, now looking up from her phone. Annie sighed, of course, that sounds exactly like Mina.

"Ha, you wish. I won't be back here for an entire month, hopefully, I won't have to come back ever." Annie retorted, slightly confident in her ability to avoid Mikasa's house. The words did sting Mikasa a little bit, but she brushed it off knowing that Annie only didn't want to come back because of the bets. Little did she know, Annie just walked right into one.

"Oh really?" Mikasa says, raising an eyebrow

 _Oh no. Not this._ Annie went wide-eyed. She fell right into Mikasa's trap. She gripped Mikasa's sheets tightly. "Yeah. Not gonna be back here at all this week. You can bet on it." _Shit! Why did I say that? I meant to say "count", not "bet", fuck!_

"Oh well, if you say so. Let's say if you are back here within a week, you'll have to do anything I say for the next two," Mikasa said, resting her head on her hands. Annie stopped and let that sink in for a moment. Do anything she says? anything? That's quite the bet, but Annie already dug herself a hole before Mikasa even said this.

 _Fuck. I hate myself sometimes._

"Fine, but if I'm not here within this week, which I won't be, then you'll have to promise to never make a bet with me again" Annie declared, hopeful that she could win this time.

"Deal" Mikasa responded, putting her hand out for Annie to shake. The duo shook hands, finalizing the bet. Annie needed to win, or else she would end up being this girls servant for a whole two weeks. 14 days. 336 hours. The blonde shuddered, no way was that gonna happen. She couldn't let it.

The next morning she woke up around 6:40 AM. It was incredibly early, considering Annie usually didn't get up until 9 or 10. School started at 8:00 AM and Annie's bus came around 7:50, but the first period didn't start until 9:30. She figured she could get up early, Annie was in a good mood for some reason. She sat up, blowing the hair out of her face. The blonde grabbed a hair tie off her dresser, putting her hair in her laziest bun because she knew she was going to have to undo it when she got in the shower. Getting up, Annie popped her back and neck, slightly wincing at the pain. The girl made her way to the shower, knowing her parents were already up and downstairs and done with their showers. She grabbed her usual outfit that she had washed the night prior, the skirt-jean-jacket combo, and stepped into the bathroom.

As she turned on the water, she began thinking back to the bet she made with Mikasa. She really hoped Mina wouldn't drag her to Mikasa's again, her dignity demanded it. As soon as Annie stepped into the shower, a thought hit her, and hard. She could of at least tried to get Mikasa to think of another bet, like having Annie participate in the talent show doing some stupid skit or something, or just having her do her homework all month or something. Anything but having to do every, little thing Mikasa told her to do. She decided to not dwell on it any longer, not wanting to spoil her unusually good mood.

Annie finished up her shower, throwing on her clothes and brushing her teeth in record time. She smiled in the mirror, she actually felt productive for once. Annie went downstairs, seeing her parents sitting on the couch watching T.V. They seemed really surprised to see her up so early, but they both greeted her. Her father seemed to be ready for work, being dressed up in his suit already. Her mother, however, looked like she wasn't going anywhere for a while. She wore a large grey gown, slightly hanging off her shoulders, and she had on bright pink bunny slippers. Annie took note that her mother's hair was down.

"Good morning Annie," Her father said

"Morning" Annie replied, yawning after. She walked into the kitchen and began preparing some cereal.

"You're up early and in a good mood. Something good happen after school when you went with Mina?" Her mom asked from the living room.

"Not really, but I guess I made another bet with Mikasa. That's not very good, but it's about all that happened" Annie replied. She took a moment to think about that, was she happy that Mikasa made a bet with her? Why would Annie be excited?

Her mother sighed, shaking her head "You know it never ends well when you bet with her, Annie"

"I know, but she practically made me do it!" Annie retorted, obviously lying

"I'm your mother, I know when your lying. You just don't like when you turn bets down because you think it makes you weak" Her mother stated. Annie gave up, telling her mother what happened without telling her exactly what the bet was.

Annie was extremely grateful that her parents were so understanding and forgiving. If they weren't, she'd probably be grounded every other day. It's not like they didn't care about her, but they did understand why she got into so many fights and was overall rebellious at her school since they were teens once. It's not like she didn't get any punishment, either. They would ground her and take away all her electronics and anything that entertained her when she got into fights and such, but they understood that _some_ teachers had a stick up their ass. Her parents didn't pry at her school life either, not very much anyway. They respected her privacy, but would occasionally tease her about getting a boyfriend. Which she'll never have since she was a lesbian. She hasn't really told anyone except Mina, and she wasn't sure if she'd ever tell her parents.

Her worries about the future continued at breakfast.

All Annie could think about when eating her breakfast was how she was going to avoid Mikasa for the week. It was only Tuesday, so she had to last until next Monday. Maybe she would have to avoid Mina as well just to be sure she won't end up at Mikasa's house. No, there was no way she could avoid one of her only friends, she'd just have to pray that Mina wouldn't drag her to Mikasa's.

Before the blonde knew it, it was time to go. She tied her hair up once more, this time in a slightly less lazy bun, and headed out the door with her guitar and backpack in tow.

She thought the bus ride to school would be rather uneventful until she saw that everyone on board was surprised that Annie came. Her bus had some rather interesting characters on it, and a lot of them were her friends. These cast of characters included Jean, Eren, Armin, Marco, Hitch, Marlo, Reiner, Bert, even Thomas, and many more. But only one person caught her eye, and she remembered why she didn't ride the bus. It was Mikasa, in the only open seat.

 _Oh no_

Before Annie could protest, the bus began moving and she was flung back slightly. She had no choice but to sit in the back with Mikasa. The blonde wondered why Mikasa wasn't by Eren, but seeing Mina cuddling up next to him pushed back all her theories

Annie sighed, taking her seat next to Mikasa. Before she sat down, she took her guitar off her back and placed it on her lap.

"Not even gonna greet me?" Mikasa said out of the blue, now looking at a slightly startled Annie

"Holy shit, don't do that. You scared me" Annie replied, feeling her heartbeat with her hand. "I need to put a bell on you or something"

"That doesn't sound too bad, maybe I can put one on you when you are serving me next week" Mikasa added slyly, making Annie blush. No way was she going to wear a collar and bell for Mikasa. Actually, maybe she would look better with that snugly wrapped around her neck.

 _Wait, what?_

Before she could even register that thought again, the bus came to a rough stop at a light. Annie's guitar flew off her lap, and it would have hit the ground hard if it wasn't for Mikasa's quick reaction. The blonde looked up at Mikasa, wondering why the girl would catch her guitar for her, but she still wanted to show _some_ gratitude

"T-Thanks, Mikasa," Annie said awkwardly, taking her guitar back just as awkwardly

"It's no problem." Mikasa replied "If it broke, you wouldn't be able to play it for me anymore" The goth added with a wink, leaving Annie flustered again.

"I-I don't play it for you!" Annie shot back a bit harshly, making Mikasa flinch. "And I'm not gonna serve you at all because I'm not gonna show up at your house anymore!" Mikasa felt better when she heard Annie say this in such a defensive tone

"You can tell yourself that, but it won't change anything." Mikasa told her "You always end up back at my place, in my room, no matter how hard you fight it." That last part sent a chill up Annie's spine. Something about Mikasa's tone..it sounded almost dominant, or confident.

"W-Whatever, Ackerman"

Annie had no idea what was wrong with her. Mikasa had just, made her feel so many different feelings and emotions lately, and she had no idea why. Annie only knew she wouldn't show up to Mikasa's house ever again, no matter what.


End file.
